


Ни шанса на отступление

by Haanoele



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haanoele/pseuds/Haanoele
Summary: Кей считает себя достаточно взрослым, чтобы верить россказням про настоящую любовь и альфу, предназначенного судьбой каждой омеге. И, глядя, как мир вокруг сходит с ума, все еще надеется отсидеться где-нибудь в сторонке.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок Моро.

Кей считает себя достаточно взрослым, чтобы верить россказням про настоящую любовь и альфу, предназначенного судьбой каждой омеге. И, глядя, как мир вокруг сходит с ума, все еще надеется отсидеться где-нибудь в сторонке.

До сегодняшнего дня.

Шум воды заполняет тесную кабинку, и Кей облегченно выдыхает: наконец-то можно побыть в одиночестве, хоть и недолго. Это был пока что самый долгий матч в его жизни, правда, сейчас он уже больше напоминает вспышку: события кружатся в голове, попробуй только вытянуть одно из памяти — уже и не вспомнишь, в какой миг оно произошло.

Прохладные струи стекают по волосам и скатываются на спину, смывая пот — навязчивое напоминание о прошедшей игре. Все тело ноет, и поврежденный палец отдается тупой болью во всей руке, ноги подкашиваются от усталости и перенапряжения. Через пару часов он надеется рухнуть на свою постель и выпасть из реальности до завтрашнего дня. 

Голова идет кругом; такое чувство, что за эти несколько часов он умудрился впитать в себя столько запахов, что отмываться теперь будет неделю. И если к альфам в своей команде он уже давно привык, то встреча с другими на площадке всегда вызывала необъяснимое раздражение. Особенно с такими, как Ушиджима Вакатоши, натуру которого учуешь, стоит только тому войти в зал. Прошло уже больше часа после окончания матча, а кажется, будто он все еще перед Кеем; стоит, сверля пристальным взглядом прямо через сетку. И теперь его фантомный образ будет преследовать всю дорогу домой, если не дольше. 

Кея не волнует, что он родился омегой. Конечно, будь он бетой, это решило бы массу проблем, но, к сожалению, его никто не спросил. А сейчас, до красноты растирая кожу травяным гелем, маскирующим любые запахи, он пытается отогнать все непрошенные мысли. 

Возбужденный голос Хинаты перекрывает шум воды, к нему присоединяется Кагеяма, требуя заткнуться, за ним Танака, Ноя — по нарастающей. Угомонить их может разве что Савамура, но и тот, по всей видимости, слишком устал, чтобы обращать внимание на этот цирк. Кей завидует его спокойствию и стойкости.

— Ты как? — спрашивает Ямагучи немного позднее, когда Кей появляется в раздевалке. 

— Нормально, сыграл бы еще пару матчей. — Кей натягивает самоуверенную улыбку, понимая, что за ними косо наблюдает Кагеяма. Но даже видимость того, что он в порядке, создать не получается. Кей отчетливо видит это и на лице Ямагучи, и слышит в коротком смешке Кагеямы.

— А я бы сыграл еще три! — к ним подскакивает Хината.

— Да, да, кто бы сомневался... — Кей качает головой.

Все это время он был каким-то неправильным омегой (ну, вообще-то, сам он называл это словом «адекватность»), и, слушая россказни о всепоглощающей страсти, желании и нестерпимом влечении, всегда мысленно говорил себе: это не обо мне. Потому ему и не нравилось положение омег в школе — это унижало. Сидишь в ожидании, а вокруг снуют альфы в поисках своей добычи. А еще все эти плановые медосмотры, еженедельные консультации с преподавателями и бесконечные перешептывания одноклассников «ой, а у тебя еще не было?». 

Кей не оставлял мысль, что, возможно, врачи просто в чем-то ошиблись. Потому и на предупреждения Акитеру об осторожности обычно только глаза закатывал. В лагеря и экскурсионные поездки он забивал рюкзак специальными гелями, пластырями и прочей ерундой, что выписывали без рецепта, — только лишь бы домашние не волновались. Но за столько лет у него так и не появилось повода всем этим пользоваться. Окружающие альфы Кея мало интересовали, как и он их. «Неправильный», — повторял он и пожимал плечами, не особо расстраиваясь от осознания этого факта.

А потому все то, что происходит с ним сейчас, он списывает на стресс и излишние переживания. Внутренности ходуном ходят, хочется рвать и метать, а почва уплывает из-под ног от одних воспоминаний. И это не просто картинки — пролетающие перед глазами осколки событий, это непроницаемая завеса из ощущений, которая словно отгородила его от остального мира. 

Кей сжимает и разжимает кулаки. Чертов Ушиджима Вакатоши! Каждый посланный мяч умудрился пропитать своим запахом, который до сих пор, кажется, исходит от ладоней, сколько бы Кей ни оттирал их в душе. И кажется, будто только из-за этого он не может успокоиться. Прилипчивый, тягучий, манящий. Брр. Хотя гораздо больше Кея заботит другое: почему он вообще так остро реагирует на присутствие альфы? 

Разве что это лишний раз доказывает, что альфы тоже бывают разными. И такой, как Ушиджима, опаснее всех.

 

Раздевалку они с Ямагучи покидают в молчании. Тренер Укай сказал всем собраться возле автобуса в течение десяти минут. Им еще нужно выбраться отсюда, не заплутав по дороге. За себя Кей не особенно переживает — скорее думать надо о Хинате, который после игры с Сейджо был так возбужден, что чуть не уехал в чужом автобусе. 

— Они успеют? — Ямагучи кидает обеспокоенный взгляд через плечо на вход в раздевалку.

— У тебя еще есть силы думать о них? — Кей вскидывает брови. — Останутся. Мне кажется, им тут понравилось.

— Да уж, — Ямагучи добродушно посмеивается. — Ты как?

— Да перестань уже задавать этот вопрос, — отмахивается Кей. В такие минуты ему кажется, будто Ямагучи и вправду видит его насквозь. И это пугает не на шутку, особенно сейчас.

— Ты выглядишь… не как обычно, — выдавливает тот из себя. Никак, все время думал об этом.

— С чего это вдруг?

— Сам мне скажи. Что-то случилось?

— Да с чего ты взял, что что-то случилось. Это была сложная игра, все устали, почему ты считаешь, что я больше всех?

— Хорошо-хорошо. — Ямагучи пожимает плечами, а в глазах читается: все-все, отстал. И Кей понимает, что последняя фраза прозвучала намного резче, чем хотелось бы.

Они спускаются на первый этаж и попадают в длинный коридор, ведущий в холл. Вдалеке из скопления людей Кей выхватывает фигуры Савамуры и Азумане, которые пытаются отбиться от корреспондентов из молодежных журналов. И идти туда сразу совсем не хочется. Не то чтобы Кей считал, будто бы он заслуживает внимание журналистов. 

— Цукки, смотри, там тоже есть выход! — Ямагучи тычет пальцем в противоположном направлении. — Обойдем стадион через улицу?

— Да, давай, — соглашается Кей. Ведь это действительно было отличной идеей.

Ну, было таковой, пока на выходе они не сталкиваются нос к носу с Ушиджимой, от одного взгляда на которого хочется бежать назад в холл. 

Внутри все закипает. Кей взывает к здравому смыслу: пройти мимо, как ни в чем не бывало, и сделать вид, что они никогда не встречались, — что может быть проще? Что может быть проще, чем проигнорировать тот факт, что перед ним стоит альфа, каких он встречал за свою жизнь тысячи. Все это просто настолько смехотворно, что Кей стоит как вкопанный, не в силах пошевелить ни одним мускулом, и сверлит глазами Ушиджиму, словно где-то на нем должно быть написано, что делать дальше. 

— Одиннадцатый номер? — тот хмурится.

— Вообще-то меня зовут Цукишима Кей, — огрызается Кей, внезапно решив — даже втайне от самого себя, — что тот обязательно должен запомнить его имя.

— Поаккуратнее с пальцами, они тебе еще пригодятся, Цукишима Кей, — просто говорит тот. Выглядит он не менее усталым, чем игроки Карасуно, но так какого же черта до сих пор не сел в свой автобус? 

— Спасибо, я и сам знаю. — Кей все-таки решается сдвинуться с места и продолжить путь. 

— Простите за беспокойство, мы спешим, — подталкивает его Ямагучи, отвешивая Ушиджиме резкий поклон. 

Кей ни о каких правилах поведения с семпаями и не вспоминает. На ватных ногах он доходит до автобуса, то и дело поглядывая на спасительное плечо Ямагучи, но не позволяет себе за него ухватиться, а потом плюхается в кресло и отключается.

До конца поездки в салоне стоит тишина, но Кей уверен, что даже если бы над его головой гремел оркестр, он бы не обратил на это внимание. Мысленно он все еще там, на площадке: ладони горят от подач Ушиджимы, а колени подгибаются, стоит тому приблизиться к сетке. И почему никак не покидает тревожное чувство, что если бы не эта тонкая материя, разделявшая их, то Ушиджима бы обязательно вцепился ему в горло? Что за бред?

— Цукки, мы подъезжаем. — Ямагучи тормошит его за плечо, и Кей кивает сквозь дрему. 

Укай что-то говорит им про тренировки, про следующий этап соревнований, но его слова не поступают в мозг — словно застревают где-то в ушах.

— Во сколько там завтра? — спрашивает Кей у Ямагучи, когда они уже спускаются из автобуса.

— Завтра выходной! — от изумленно таращится на Кея, а потом его глаза наполняются волнением: — Цукки, да что с тобой?!

— Извини и… спасибо, — бросает Кей тому на прощание и идет к машине уже ждущих его родителей.

 

И даже дома, в тишине, лучше не становится. Кей падает на постель и утыкается головой в подушку. Может, хотя бы это поможет заглушить этот тяжелый навязчивый запах, который, казалось, проехал с ним десятки километров и теперь поселился в его комнате. Кей вдыхает еле ощутимый аромат шампуня, которым мыл голову вчера перед сном, и из последних сил цепляется за него. Становится легче, тело понемногу расслабляется.

Телефон начинает взрываться входящими сообщениями, отчего так и хочется заткнуть уши. Ответит на них Кей завтра — если вообще ответит. А пока он тянется за телефоном, только чтобы отрубить звук. Ему нужно заснуть.

Еще одна простая задача, с которой Кей с трудом, но справляется. 

Он просыпается ночью весь в поту от дикой боли: кости ломит так, что хочется выть. Кей закусывает краешек пододеяльника и пытается улечься поудобнее, чтобы хоть как-то утихомирить боль, но ничего не выходит. Вся постель мокрая, хоть выжимай, футболка неприятно липнет к телу — и это меньшее, что его сейчас беспокоит. Прежде с ним точно такого не случалось: сейчас тело буквально вопит, каждая клеточка. У него жар? Он не знает, потому что не может даже встать и добраться до ванной, где хранится аптечка. 

Кей подползает к краю кровати, опускает руку и в темноте нашаривает рюкзак. Где-то в боковом кармане должно быть обезболивающее, которое ему выдали в медпункте вчера. Кей без понятия, как его принимать, поможет ли оно, — и ему плевать. Потому что если он сейчас же не предпримет что-нибудь, то попросту свихнется. Он второпях закидывает две таблетки в рот и запивает водой — как хорошо, что после соревнований у него еще осталось полбутылки. Жадно припав к горлышку, он опустошает ее и запрокидывает голову, хватая губами кислород. За ночь дом остывает, но Кею все еще душно. 

 

Он поднимается с постели — выходит не сразу — и плетется к шкафу, чтобы достать чистую футболку. Сухая плотная ткань приятно холодит кожу, кажется, даже боль понемногу отступает. 

Кей возвращается в кровать. Он проснется завтра утром и уже забудет обо всех этих недоразумениях — они останутся кошмарным сном. Боль, жар, запах, отголоски которого так и витают в воздухе. Завтра утром он хорошенько все проветрит, а сейчас на это нет сил. Кею сложно ответить даже самому себе, почему вдруг опять вспоминает Ушиджиму. Тот всего лишь капитан одной из команд — сильной, но сколько еще таких будет на Весеннем турнире. Всего лишь один из лучших игроков в стране, но когда они волновали Кея? Всего лишь альфа. 

Кей задыхается от этой мысли и со стоном переворачивается. А что если все, что с ним сейчас творится, — не просто так? «Просто время не пришло», — вспоминает он слова врача во время последнего приема. И что, оно пришло сейчас? Вот так? Ломая ему кости, скручивая сознание? Нет уж, спасибо, он лучше обойдется без всего этого. 

Чертов Ушиджима Вакатоши. 

Эта мысль была не связана. Просто так.

Сон постепенно берет свое, перед глазами вспышками возникают размазанные картинки, от них даже немного мутит, уж слишком реальным и ярким кажется происходящее. Терпкая горечь, подступающая к горлу, смешивается со сладостным трепетом, что прокатывается по всему телу. Он притупляет боль, заставляет забыть о жаре и мокрой постели и накрывает с головой. 

Когда Кей, разлепив глаза, всматривается в электронные часы на тумбочке, те уже показывают час дня. И первое, что он понимает: он жив и тело больше не сковывает боль, от которой хочется повеситься. А еще он ужасно возбужден. Кей даже не может вспомнить, что такого ему приснилось, отчего тело среагировало так остро. Не то чтобы этого не происходило раньше, но так сильно — впервые. Стоит ему вытянуться на постели, как ткань шорт натягивается и головка члена упирается в жесткий шов. Кею кажется, что пары движений ладонью будет достаточно, чтобы кончить. Он запускает руку под резинку и тут же замечает какое-то небывалое количество влаги. На пот не похоже. Он ощупывает себя сзади и… о черт! 

Кею не нужны энциклопедии и интернет, чтобы понять, что с ним происходит. Игнорируя просьбы собственного тела довести дело до конца, он вытаскивает руку из шорт, сбрасывает одеяло и свешивает ступни на пол. Ему срочно нужно в душ. Там он все еще надеется смыть с себя весь этот кошмар вместе с возбуждением.

Слабость в ногах не исчезает, а значит то, что произошло с ним накануне, не просто плохой сон. Он старается выскользнуть из комнаты как можно тише, чтобы не привлекать внимание родителей. Их голоса доносятся из гостиной, но Кей даже не пытается прислушаться к ним. Он аккуратно прикрывает за собой дверь ванной, запирает, а потом стаскивает с себя одежду и с необъяснимой брезгливостью отбрасывает подальше. Что делать с ней, он придумает позже.

Прохладный душ помогает окончательно проснуться (а если быть точным, принять все происходящее как реальность), вот только возбуждение никак не отступает. И даже наконец кончив, Кей понимает, что этого ему недостаточно. Наступает миг короткого наслаждения, но такого бесцветного, снисходительного — как если бы он ставил галочку в списке обязательных дел. Но тело настойчиво требует еще.

 

Скрывать все от родителей за обедом получается не так гладко, как хотелось бы. От прямых ответов на вопросы он увиливает, продолжает сваливать все на вчерашний матч. Они принимают такую версию, хотя, возможно, уже давно обо всем догадались. Кей знает, что так или иначе придется рассказать им, что с ним происходит: нужно записаться на прием к врачу, подобрать необходимые препараты. И даже если он не сознается сам, результаты следующего медицинского осмотра сдадут его с потрохами. Но он упрямо откладывает момент, когда окончательно смирится, что он омега.

Он спрашивает себя: что же поменялось за эту ночь? По сути ничего, если забыть о назойливом возбуждении, которое никак не унимается. Но с этим он уж как-нибудь справится. Правда в том, что он уже слишком привык считать себя «неправильным», не таким, как окружающие его омеги, от слов и действий которых порой оставалось только закатить глаза. Правда в том, что Кею было хорошо и так: без мысли, что он по-прежнему слышит вокруг себя запах Ушиджимы Вакатоши. 

Ему все еще до невозможного душно, горло словно сдавливает невидимыми тисками. Только за полдня он выпивает две суточных нормы жидкости.

— Хочу прогуляться, — бросает он маме, встречающей его подозрительным взглядом в прихожей.

— Ты какой-то бледный. — Она хмурит брови.

— Мне просто не хватает воздуха, — отмахивается Кей, но в глаза ей старается не смотреть. Наверное, выходит грубовато. Мама уж точно не виновата в том, что с ним творится. — Немного проедусь, и мне станет лучше.

Про нехватку воздуха даже не приходится выдумывать; только выйдя из дома, он начинает чувствовать себя лучше. Стоит ощутить педали под ногами, как они уже бешено вращают их, а ладони, стиснувшие руль, сами выбирают направление. Он проезжает свою улицу, но на перекрестке не сворачивает к школе — как привык за этот год, а едет совсем в другую сторону, не задумываясь, куда именно. Если даже потеряется — телефон с собой. В ушах гремит новый альбом любимой группы, в лицо ударяют порывы ветра. Кей запрокидывает голову: в эту секунду он вновь кажется себе свободным, контролирующим свое тело и мысли. Возможно, это не так уж и трудно, даже без препаратов, без обязательных поисков альфы. Если весь процесс протекает именно так, то он даже готов с этим жить. Возможно, он и вправду какой-то неправильный.

Кей переезжает мелкую речушку по мосту, некоторое время едет вдоль железнодорожных путей, потом по незнакомому жилому кварталу, какому-то парку, пока не приближается к огороженной высоким забором территории. Похоже на университет или частную школу — Кей тут не был ни разу. Он притормаживает и ставит одну ногу на асфальт, а затем по привычке стягивает наушники. В сумерках он никак не может рассмотреть иероглифы на табличке на воротах, но очень скоро понимает, что они ему без надобности. Прямо в тот миг, когда за спиной раздается глубокий низкий голос:

— Цукишима Кей? Что тебе тут нужно?

Голос Ушиджимы Вакатоши. Который называет его имя, отчего хочется намертво вцепиться в руль и двинуть прямиком к дому. Ну разве что Кей понятия не имеет, как отсюда выбраться. И только поэтому находит в себе силы повернуться. Ушиджима стоит в паре метров от него, в свободных штанах и форменной куртке — скорее всего, вышел на пробежку.

— Ничего, я только проезжал мимо. — Кей смотрит ему прямо в глаза. — Прошу прощения за беспокойство.

Он вежливо откланивается, пытается даже натянуть улыбку, как вдруг Ушиджима быстро подходит к нему и хватает за локоть.

— Что-то не так? — от неожиданности Кей резко отстраняется, но Ушиджима только придвигается ближе.

— У тебя течка. — Нет, он не спрашивает, не уточняет, рубит своим отвратительно властным голосом.

— Что, простите? — на такую прямоту Кей даже толком ответить не может. Да и не вопрос это.

— Ты течешь, — повторяет Ушиджима, и Кей видит, как хищно раздуваются его ноздри при вдохе, но тот не приближается. — Хочешь, чтобы тебя учуяли все окрестные альфы?

— А что если и так, вам-то какое дело? 

Кей упрямо пытается выдернуть руку из хватки Ушиджимы, но тщетно. Наутро там точно появятся синяки. Но это меньшее, о чем беспокоится Кей; сейчас, под испытующим взглядом, он готов провалиться сквозь землю. В голову ударяет мысль, что, скорее всего, тот учуял его. И, что хуже, на этом месте мог стоять любой другой альфа. Паника сжимает горло, липкий жар окутывает с ног до головы. Кей пытается собраться; нужно как можно быстрее отделаться от Ушиджимы, раз уж тому посчастливилось родиться альфой.

— Мне нужно вернуться домой. Просто дайте мне пару минут, я включу навигатор, и вы меня тут больше не увидите.

Кей старается говорить вежливо, что аж зубы сводит, но Ушиджима никак не меняется в лице, только чуть наклоняет голову, скорее всего, такой исход его устраивает. 

— Вы позволите? — Кей с осторожностью пытается высвободить руку, и хватка слабеет. Тугой узел в груди постепенно распускается, но Кей уже ждет момента, когда перешагнет порог собственного дома и наконец сможет выдохнуть. Он и не подозревал, как все может быть серьезно.

— Я провожу тебя, — вдруг говорит Ушиджима.

Кей хочет возразить, но понимает, что это не вопрос. А потому лишь разворачивает велосипед и катит его за собой в том направлении, откуда приехал, и будь что будет. За спиной раздаются шаги; Ушиджима безмолвно следует за ним, но от тяжелого молчания, что повисает в воздухе, как-то не по себе. Уж лучше бы тот сразу вернулся в общежитие или к своим тренировкам. Тогда бы Кею точно не пришлось нервничать, что во время течки он прогуливается с одним из самых сильных альф, которые ему встречались. Нужно как-то отвлечься.

— Хорошая игра, — раздается за плечом, и Кей невольно поворачивает голову.

— Да не особо, — бросает он и переводит взгляд на мизинец, все еще примотанный к безымянному пальцу. Казалось бы, по чьей вине. И зачем они вообще опять возвращаются к теме прошедшего матча?

— Да, есть над чем работать, — соглашается Ушиджима и прибавляет шаг, чтобы поравняться с Кеем, но слишком близко не подходит. — Тебе нужно больше тренироваться. 

Его голос звучит ровно, даже как-то успокаивающе, но от взгляда из-под нахмуренных бровей Кей невольно сглатывает, а по коже пробегает холодок. 

— Благодарю за совет, — выдавливает он из себя. 

Они доходят до станции, от которой вдоль железнодорожных путей до дома всего пара километров. Кей разворачивает велосипед в нужном направлении и закидывает ногу на педаль. 

— Спасибо за то, что проводили. 

— Ты должен как можно скорее вернуться домой. — Ушиджима игнорирует все его проявления вежливости. Наверное, по пути сюда он все же думал о чем-то своем. И Кею совсем не хочется знать, о чем. 

— Хорошо, — он кивает, только сейчас ясно осознавая, что внутри него борются два желания: побыстрее убраться отсюда и почему-то задержаться, хотя бы ненадолго. 

— Давай уже, — Ушиджима подходит ближе, так что Кей всем телом ощущает идущее от него тепло. И ему это нравится, черт возьми, нравится, когда Ушиджима Вакатоши стоит вот так с ним рядом и дышит ему в ухо. Это успокаивает. И очень, очень сильно настораживает.

Они так и расстаются, больше не сказав друг другу ни слова. До дома Кей доезжает на автомате, а вместо ответа на вопрос матери, где он пропадал все это время, решает наконец сознаться. 

В тот же вечер ему становится хуже: резко поднимается температура, за ней приходят озноб и тошнота. На следующий день вместо школьных занятий он едет на прием к врачу в одну из лучших клиник в Сендае. Кей благодарен родителям, которые спокойно реагируют на происходящее, даже на его просьбу не звонить Акитеру — вот кто уж точно не сможет держать себя в руках. Слушать про принятие себя и своего статуса в жизни откровенно не хочется. Все, о чем мечтает Кей, — это получить наконец свои таблетки, и желательно без лишней болтовни.

В клинике у него берут анализ крови, на основе которого и подбирают препараты. Пока ожидают результаты, мама вдруг вспоминает, как в ее время все было трудно: записывались на прием за месяц, ждали результаты по несколько недель, заказывали препараты из Токио. Наверное, Кей должен думать, как ему повезло. Но выходит с трудом. 

Сидя на кровати уже у себя дома, он еще долго перебирает разноцветные коробочки, читает показания к применению, пытается разобраться в куче непонятных терминов. Все это он уже слышал много раз, но только сейчас ранее казавшиеся такими далекими и ненужными слова начинают обретать смысл. 

Жар сбить удается, как и озноб. В паху назойливо пульсирует возбуждение, но Кей вполне контролирует его. Мозг снова начинает работать, и тогда он вспоминает, что пропустил учебу. Завтра Укай точно поинтересуется, почему он не был на тренировках. Хотя перед вступлением в клуб все сдавали анкету, где указывали свой пол или предполагаемый. Вроде как омегам разрешено было оставаться дома в период течки. Кей надеется, что ему не придется объясняться перед всеми. 

Немного позже он сам звонит Ямагучи. Голос у того еще более тревожный, чем тогда, после матча.

— Цукки, ты заболел? Тебя не было в школе!

— Я был в больнице, — честно отвечает Кей и добавляет: — Сдавал повторный анализ крови на подтверждение…

Договаривать и не требуется. Кей слышит через трубку короткий вздох и даже представляет себе, как вытягивается лицо Ямагучи.

— У тебя?..

— Да, — сплевывает Кей, раздражение все хуже поддается контролю. — Послушай, я был готов к этому с того дня, как сдал свой первый анализ перед поступлением в школу. Так что все нормально.

— Ты придешь завтра? Такеда-сан сказал, что хочет поговорить с тобой.

— Да, не хватало только, чтобы вы всей командой завалились ко мне домой.

— Ты только что разрушил наш коварный план.

Они разговаривают до позднего вечера, словно не виделись месяц. Ямагучи в красках описывает ему тренировку, как будто специально старался уловить каждую деталь, чтобы потом воссоздать полную картину. И Кей благодарен ему за это.

 

И только стоит поверить, что все не так уж и плохо, что до начала игр в Токио у него еще полно времени, чтобы свыкнуться с произошедшими в нем изменениями, ему сообщают новость. Поистине чудесную — по словам Такеды. Крайне удручающую — по мнению Кея. 

Его пригласили в тренировочный лагерь для первогодок, организатором которого выступила Академия Шираторизава. 

Судьба смеется над ним, это Кей уже понял.

— Здорово, Цукки! — радуется Ямагучи, но потом, кажется, понимает, о чем думает сам Кей, и в его глазах тут же появляется тревога. Только не это — Кей вздыхает про себя — похоже, он становится предсказуемым. — Хочешь, я с тобой поеду?

— И прогуляешь занятия? Нет уж, сам справлюсь, — Кей не сдерживается и закатывает глаза. 

— Уверен?

Нет, он ни в чем не уверен. Особенно после той встречи с Ушиджимой два дня назад. Стоит вспомнить его взгляд, его пальцы на своей руке, как Кей уже ни в чем не уверен. 

— Может, попросить кого-нибудь из командных альф укусить меня? — он пытается перевести все в шутку, хотя и сам прекрасно знает, что не выйдет. — Энношиту-сана, например?

— Но Цукки, это же… — Ямагучи явно пытается подобрать слова.

— Я пошутил.

Подошедший сзади Сугавара ободряюще хлопает его по плечу.

— Не каждый день представится шанс потренироваться с лучшими игроками префектуры. А вдруг позовут кого-то из третьегодок?

Кей согласно кивает, но в мыслях так и крутится: только не это. Если туда явится Ушиджима, то он тут же сбежит. Потому что нет таких таблеток, которые бы приказали сердцу биться ровно, а коленям не подгибаться, когда по ту сторону сетки на тебя смотрит… Стоп! Кей мелко потряс головой. Так не пойдет. Если постоянно зацикливаться на альфах вокруг — хорошо, одном конкретном альфе, — это ни к чему хорошему не приведет. Нужно просто не думать. 

 

Но просто не думать у Кея не получалось с детства — в том-то и вся проблема. Весь вечер он проводит за учебниками, решает тесты, хотя до контрольных еще далеко. Он пытается отвлечься от отвратительных позывов собственного тела, от не менее отвратительных мыслей. Потому что чем дальше, тем быстрее испаряется надежда, что он сам сможет справиться со всем этим. Иероглифы расплываются, строчки наезжают друг на друга; Кей устало прикрывает глаза и массирует виски, пытаясь прислушаться к себе. Внутри все нестерпимо клокочет, уже не просит — требует. 

Кончая третий раз под холодными струями душа, он старается не смотреть на свои дрожащие колени и не думать о том, что теперь так будет постоянно.

 

На следующий день Кей понимает, что нервничает даже слишком сильно. Играет неважно, даже срывается на Хинату, который является на сборы без приглашения. Уж на что точно не стоило обращать внимание. К тому же третьегодок так и не было, они спокойно закончили тренировки, и через пару дней Кей даже начинает думать, что нужно меньше переживать по пустякам.

А потом на тренировки приходит Ушиджима. С невозмутимым видом обводит взглядом всех собравшихся первогодок, и Кею стоит больших усилий не опускать глаза. Вся эта нелепая череда случайностей больше не раздражает — она пугает. 

За все эти дни зал еще ни разу не казался таким душным. От пота и резины слезятся глаза, а к горлу подступает тошнотворная сладость — так Кей чувствует альф. Сегодня их слишком много. 

 

— Возвращаемся?

Хината подходит к нему в раздевалке в конце дня. Они не часто разговаривают — каждый занят своим делом, и Кей вообще старается думать только о мячах. 

— А ты еще не сбежал? — он приподнимает бровь и чуть кривит губы.

— И не подумаю. — Хината упрямо задирает подбородок. — Так ты идешь?

— Да, да. — Кей тянется за формой, чтобы засунуть ее в сумку и только сейчас обнаруживает, что чего-то не хватает — наколенников. Ну неужто в зале оставил? — Подождешь минут десять? Мне нужно вернуться в зал.

— Пошевеливайся. — Хината плюхается на лавку и деловито скрещивает руки на груди.

 

Еще в коридоре Кей слышит эхом доносящиеся глухие удары мяча об пол и скрип кроссовок, хотя, ему казалось, что все уже приняли душ и переоделись. Наверное, кто-то из третьегодок, ушедших из клуба, соскучился.

— Извините за беспокойство, — машинально бросает он, заходя внутрь, и скользит взглядом по залу в поисках своих наколенников, пока не останавливается на центре площадки, на паре кроссовок. Паре кроссовок на крепких ногах с проступающими тугими сухожилиями. Ногах, за которыми он внимательно следил всю игру на финале отборочных, пытаясь рассчитать точное время прыжка. Ему не нужно поднимать глаза, он удивляется, как раньше не догадался, кто окажется в зале. 

Судьба хохочет над ним в истерическом припадке.

— Ты? — Ушиджима окидывает его усталым взглядом. — Тебе что-то нужно от меня? 

— Вообще-то нет, я кое-что тут оставил. — И откуда столько уверенности, что он кому-то нужен? Тихо хмыкнув, Кей отворачивается и продолжает искать свои наколенники. Задача предельной легкости: найти наколенники и убраться отсюда.

— Твой блок никуда не годится. — По скрипу кроссовок Кей понимает, что Ушиджима трогается с места и теперь идет к нему. Подходит все ближе и ближе, пока не останавливается сзади. — Что с тобой?

— Ничего. — Кей бросает быстрый взгляд за спину и пожимает плечами.

— Ты не остановил ни одного мяча.

И снова давление; голос, интонации, аура, что способны сбить с ног и приколотить к полу намертво. Кей судорожно пытается вытянуть из головы хоть что-нибудь, что сойдет за ответ, но вместо этого хочется кричать: уходи, не приближайся.

— Эй.

Кей крупно вздрагивает и невольно подается вперед, когда на плечо ему ложится горячая увесистая ладонь. Вдоль позвоночника скатываются тонкие ручейки пота, щеки вспыхивают, словно кто-то резко включил обогрев. Интересно, Ушиджима и вправду не понимает, что делает?

— Ты в порядке?

Нет, не в порядке. Как можно быть в порядке, когда…

Кей не успевает даже закончить фразу у себя в голове: в ту самую секунду Ушиджима приникает к нему сзади и утыкается носом в затылок. Водит носом туда-сюда по волосам, вдыхает так жадно, что сердце пропускает удары, а все внутри подлетает в безумном прыжке. Кей пытается отпрянуть, но на деле лишь стоит, приросший к полу. Где-то далеко в подкорке мозг подает сигналы к отступлению, но они, очевидно, не доходят до тела.

— Ты… — Ушиджима понижает голос и, зарываясь ему в волосы, как-то неестественно хрипит: — ты вкусно пахнешь.

— Что?.. — Кей не понимает, что это значит, сознание плывет. Он сам дышит Ушиджимой, хоть тот и стоит позади, хоть и не знает, чем именно тот пахнет, но уже не спутает ни с кем. И потому хочется еще постоять вот так, хотя бы немного. Нет, ну так же нельзя!

Все тело бьет крупной дрожью, и он ее не утихомирит, даже если сейчас выскочит из зала и бегом бросится к автобусной остановке. Кей до боли сжимает кулаки и поворачивается, долго, не отводя взгляда, смотрит в темные глаза Ушиджимы, в которых так очевидно и вызывающе разгорается желание. Или ему кажется. Феромоны альфы, ведь так это называется? Хотя какая разница, если происходящее все равно не поддается объяснению. 

Кей неуверенно вытягивает руку и прикасается к Ушиджиме; под пальцами при каждом вздохе тяжело вздымается грудь, гулко колотится сердце. С каждым новым ударом внутри все натягивается еще сильнее, пока наконец возбуждение не прошибает насквозь. Спортзал расплывается, воздух становится таким плотным, что больше напоминает желе. Но думать об этом дольше пары секунд не получается. Потому что в один миг мозги вырубает, а когда запускается запасной генератор, Кей уже жадно ловит губами губы Ушиджимы и прижимается так тесно, будто бы их сейчас растащат по углам. Все тело становится таким пугающе чувствительным; кажется, стоит только потереться о бедро Ушиджимы, как он кончит в следующую же секунду. 

Кей без стеснения стонет, но голос растворяется во рту Ушиджимы, а потом его заглушает рычание, рвущееся из гортани. Ушиджима сжимает его плечи чуть ли не до хруста в костях, но хочется умолять его не останавливаться. Пусть и дальше бесцеремонно блуждает языком во рту, возбуждая так, что в паху все так и норовит взорваться. Задний проход пульсирует, словно в предвкушении, и Кей еще никогда не чувствовал себя таким мокрым. 

 

— Э-эй, Цукишима!

Несколько секунд Кей даже не может понять, кому принадлежит этот голос: звонкий, с нотками усталости и недовольства. Но он становится все ближе, и когда доносится уже из-за дверей, Кей срывается с места, не смотрит ни на Ушиджиму, ни по сторонам. И кидается туда, где краем глаза приметил свои наколенники и подхватывает их с пола.

— Цукишима! — вошедший наконец в зал Хината трясется от злости. — Где тебя носит?! Ты же сказал...

Он замирает, фраза повисает в воздухе, и Кею даже не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы понять, что Хината заметил Ушиджиму. О котором сам Кей старается не думать.

— А что вы тут делаете? — злоба в голосе вмиг сменяется любопытством. — Эй, Цукишима, только не говори, что теперь тренируешься с Ушивакой!

— Нет, — обрывает его Кей и поворачивается. — Идем.

Уводить Хинату из зала приходится силой. А еще Кей старается не встречаться глазами с Ушиджимой. Он бы рад вообще никогда больше с ним не встречаться. Но почему-то всю дорогу домой он не прекращая трогает свои губы. 

 

Наутро Кей звонит в клинику и просит своего врача увеличить ему дозу препарата, который он принимал все это время. Врач отвечает, что это слишком опасно, потому что эта течка первая и передоз может плохо сказаться на репродуктивной функции. А услышав недовольное раздражение, советует пару дней провести дома, пока пугающие его симптомы не уменьшатся.

— Но ведь все должно уже закончиться? — удивляется мама, когда Кей просит ее позвонить Такеде и сообщить, что он не будет присутствовать в лагере в эти дни. — Может, лучше снова съездить в больницу?

— Нет, врач сказал, что беспокоиться не о чем, — Кей качает головой. Отчего-то обсуждать все это с мамой ему ужасно стеснительно. 

— Хорошо, но ты точно хорошо себя чувствуешь?

— Да, все в порядке.

— Ох, не нужно было тебе так перенапрягаться на тренировках. — Глаза мамы наполняются тревогой. 

Она подходит к телефону, краем уха Кей слышит ее разговор с Такедой, пока поднимается к себе в комнату. Чего он хотел меньше всего — так это огласки. Чтобы все подряд подходили к нему и спрашивали о самочувствии. Но отправиться в лагерь сегодня сродни совершить самоубийство. 

Он старается загнать все воспоминания подальше, не только о лагере — он сбился со счета, сколько раз кончил за эту ночь. Хватало даже самой мелкой детали, чтобы внутри горячо разлилось возбуждение.

 

Большую часть дня он валяется на кровати с ноутбуком, смотря фильмы, которые за все время натаскал ему Акитеру — до финала отборочных времени совсем не было. Где-то внутри по-прежнему дремлет возбуждение, ненавязчиво напоминает о себе, стоит потерять контроль над собственными мыслями и вернуться во вчерашний спортзал. Но Кей как может старается этого не делать — он попросту не уверен, что потом сможет выбраться.

За обедом мама сообщает, что вечером она и отец встречаются с Акитеру в городе. И Кей даже рад такому исходу. Во всяком случае, если его вновь настигнет непрошенное желание, не придется сбегать в душ. 

Но не проходит и получаса после ухода мамы, как раздается звонок в дверь. А ведь у нее точно есть ключ. Неужто Такеда рассказал Ямагучи, что он не был на сборах?

Кей спускается на первый этаж, и буквально за миг до того, как открывает дверь, внутри все опасно переворачивается. И предчувствие не обманывает, как бы Кей ни желал обратного.

На пороге его дома стоит Ушиджима.

— Нет, просто нет.

Кей захлопывает дверь и прижимается к ней спиной. Это лишь игра воображения; он слишком сильно пытался затолкать воспоминания об Ушиджиме подальше, что подсознание решает так изысканно мерзко подшутить над ним. Сейчас он вернется в комнату и забудет об этом недоразумении.

Но в дверь звонят еще раз. И еще. Настойчивый звук дребезжит в голове, будто виски просверливают невидимой дрелью.

— Цукишима Кей, нам нужно поговорить, — доносится снаружи.

Отлипнуть от прохладной поверхности двери оказывается не так-то просто: ступни словно приклеены к полу, а ладони никак не тянутся к замку. Вдох, выдох, вдох. Сейчас, вот в следующую же секунду он обязательно сделает это. Да, вот именно сейчас. Нет, это же невозможно!

Кей впервые в жизни жалеет, что никто в их семье не любит бейсбол. Тогда бы в доме точно хранилась бита, которой в случае чего можно съездить Ушиджиме по голове. Или лучше себе.

Он осторожно приоткрывает дверь, убеждается, что Ушиджима не предпринимает никаких действий, и только тогда впускает его. Тот уверенно кивает, формально соблюдает нормы этикета или же так выказывает одобрение — черт его разберет — и переступает порог. Он приносит с собой запахи спортзала и шампуня на травах, и Кей бы рад задуматься над тем, какими средствами гигиены обычно пользуются альфы, но в голове подозрительно пустеет.

Ушиджима спокойно разувается и поднимается на дощатый пол. 

— Тапочки, пожалуйста, — бубнит Кей себе под нос, указывая на стойку, и отводит глаза в сторону.

Судя по шороху за спиной, Ушиджима таки снимает пару и шлепает за ним в гостиную. Кей все еще ждет, что тот скажет что-нибудь первым.

— Чаю? — Нет, если так будет продолжаться и дальше, вежливые фразы у него закончатся довольно скоро.

— Угу. — Ушиджима отодвигает стул и присаживается.

Кей старательно делает вид, что закипающая вода в чайнике интересует его в разы больше непрошенного гостя.

— Тебя не было сегодня.

И снова эта неповторимая интонация, которая тут же ставит в тупик. Даже стоя от Ушиджимы в нескольких метрах, Кей уже чувствует себя зажатым в углу.

— Я плохо себя чувствовал. — Собственный голос звучит до омерзения сипло и неуверенно.

— Теч…

— Нет! — Кей не сдерживается. Надо же, выучил новое слово и теперь будет вставлять его по поводу и без. Знал бы кто, как же хочется сейчас отмотать пленку назад и ни за что не приближаться к входной двери. — Просто переутомление. И вообще, откуда вы знаете, где я живу?

— Спросил у десятого номера. 

Как же было не догадаться. Кея пугает то, как стремительно снижается работоспособность мозга. 

Он достает две чашки, опускает на столешницу. Руки слишком трясутся, потому за спиной вновь слышится:

— Эй, тебе плохо?

Так надоевший за эти дни вопрос. Такой раздражающий. И почему-то внезапно успокаивающий. Возможно, это все из-за голоса Ушиджимы. Кей ловит себя на ужасающей мысли: он ему нравится. Голос, конечно же.

— Прошу вас, не вставайте. Все нормально.

Кей на ватных ногах обходит Ушиджиму сзади и ставит перед ним дымящуюся чашку с чаем. Свою он намеренно отставляет подальше и обводит стол взглядом, прикидывая, куда же лучше примоститься, чтобы избежать лишнего контакта с Ушиджимой. Но застывает, вперившись в чужой затылок с чуть влажными жесткими прядями, наблюдая, как одинокая капля стекает вниз и скрывается за воротом. А потом резко опускает голову и ныряет носом прямо в волосы, вбирает аромат целиком, не боясь потеряться в нем. И с каждым вздохом внутри все распрямляется, а происходящее кажется как никогда правильным. 

И да, они целовались вчера. Сейчас Кей может с легкостью разворошить эти воспоминания. Потому что, как бы ни старался, он не сможет забыть губы Ушиджимы, немного подсушенные, горячие, жадные. Кей осторожно опускается вниз, к вороту куртки, целует в шею — впервые по-настоящему пробует вкус чьей-то кожи. Если Ушиджима сейчас повернется и спросит его, какого черта тут творится, у него, наверное, даже не хватит сил, чтобы внятно объяснить. Но тот никак не реагирует — замирает, даже плечи, кажется, совсем не шевелятся.

Кей отстраняется, выпрямляясь, и молча стоит в ожидании. Жар приливает к лицу, он невольно тянется к верхней пуговице на рубашке и расстегивает ее. Так создается хотя бы видимость, что он может дышать.

— Почему ты остановился? — Ушиджима поворачивает голову назад. 

Каким-то образом уверенность в его глазах передается и Кею. Он облокачивается на спинку стула, на котором сидит Ушиджима и просто говорит, что первое приходит в голову:

— А вам бы хотелось продолжить?

Ушиджима даже что-то отвечает ему. Или не отвечает. Кей помнит только скрип отъезжающего стула, уверенные шаги, крепкие ладони, что стискивают его плечи, и хриплое дыхание. А потом сразу же пол у себя в комнате. Хотя нет, до этого еще, кажется, был диван в гостиной и лестница. 

Кей вытягивается точно струна и запрокидывает голову, подставляясь под прикосновения Ушиджимы. Пальцы, губы, язык — он тонет в этом безумном чередовании ласк. Ушиджима то гладит его поверх одежды, то по-хозяйски сминает ткань. То выцеловывает дорожку от подбородка к впадине между ключицами, то прикусывает чуть повыше груди. От такого контраста ощущений Кея встряхивает. Ушиджима поднимает на него вопросительный взгляд, остается только запустить руку ему в волосы и посильнее прижать к себе. Пусть только попробует остановиться! А если, как вчера, им опять кто-то помешает, Кей сам забронирует номер в лав-отеле.

Он охотно помогает Ушиджиме расстегивать оставшиеся пуговицы на своей рубашке и выскальзывает из рукавов, цепляясь руками за широкие плечи. И стоит Ушиджиме навалиться сильнее, Кей не сдерживает вздох: прямо ему в пах упирается возбужденный член. Думал ли он об этом в гостиной? Нет. Собирается ли всерьез задуматься об этом сейчас?

Ответ очевиден.

Паника притупляется — ее вытесняет желание. Из-за этого бы тоже стоило насторожиться, но Кей гонит все мысли прочь. Ладонь сама ложится на резинку спортивных штанов Ушиджимы, пальцы проникают внутрь, ищут кромку белья. Все то же самое, как это было миллион раз с самим собой, — а на этот раз с Ушиджимой. Кончики пальцев задевают влажную головку, и вот тогда Кей понимает, что далеко не то же самое.

Ушиджима рычит, вскидывается, рывком подтаскивает за бедра ближе, притирается пахом к промежности, и Кей рвано выдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы. Кажется, сейчас в спальне слишком тесно и душно, а стены сходятся к центру, не позволяя им отстраниться друг от друга даже на сантиметр. Все пространство до самого порога пропиталось запахом жадного ожидания. Невозможно остановиться, даже просто перевести дыхание, а уж тем более перетерпеть первое в жизни настоящее желание. И это Ушиджима: все его существо подавляет способность здраво мыслить. 

Кей прикрывает глаза, подставляя шею под неторопливые поцелуи; губы Ушиджимы прижимаются и почти болезненно втягивают кожу. Кей ерзает, подается бедрами вверх, и тут его обхватывают за талию и так просто — только ладонями — переворачивают на живот. Кей неудобно упирается коленками в твердый пол и приподнимает голову. Перед глазами, в метре от них, — застеленная кровать. Неплохо бы перебраться туда — нормальные люди, наверное, так и поступают, но куда уж им до нормальных людей. Сил отстраниться от теплой широкой груди и перебраться туда просто нет, и Кей покорно выгибается. 

Напряжение в паху достигает пика, а стоит ощутить прикосновение члена к ягодицам — пусть даже и через домашние штаны — хочется выть. Внутри все бешено пульсирует от сладостного предвкушения, пальцы сами по себе шкребут по ковру. Кей пытается заглянуть назад, но только охает, когда Ушиджима сдирает с него штаны вместе с бельем и перехватывает рукой под животом, немного приподнимая. Ушиджима плавно толкается вперед, и все тело замирает, когда горячая головка проезжается по промежности. 

 

Чужие пальцы осторожно касаются заднего прохода, чуть надавливают. Кей напрягается против воли; воздух застревает в горле, не проходит в легкие, а после вырывается каким-то тонким скулежом. Перед глазами все пляшет разноцветными пятнами. Колени разъезжаются, но проклятые штаны с бельем болтаются на ногах и мешают. 

Кей слышит позади сдавленный смешок, и прежде, чем он успевает спросить, Ушиджима подхватывает его под бедро, помогая вытащить ногу из скомканной штанины. Улыбка невольно расползается по лицу: этот неуклюжий жест отчего-то кажется нежнее, чем поцелуи и ласки до этого. И Кей расслабляется. 

Широкие ладони спускаются к животу, длинные пальцы уверенно сжимают член, и Кей не сдерживает стон. Выходит даже слишком громкого и откровенно. От прикосновений Ушиджимы внутри все сжимается и горит, но этого недостаточно. Кей мотает головой и накрывает его пальцы своими, без слов прося остановится. 

Ушиджима выдыхает со свистом, прижимается теснее и толкается вперед: неглубоко, осторожно. Хочется вдохнуть, но отчего-то не выходит. По внутренней стороне бедра щекотно стекает капля смазки, и Кей виляет в нетерпении. 

И Ушиджима срывается: загоняет до упора и двигается рваными и слишком жадными толчками. Внутри все распирает; это сложно назвать болью или удовольствием. Кей глубоко вдыхает. Ушиджима выходит из него и снова вставляет на всю длину, но теперь все ощущается совсем иначе. Он двигается гораздо сдержаннее и плавнее, позволяя привыкнуть к ощущениями. Его ладони сжимают ягодицы, губы беспрестанно ласкают кожу, прихватывают, оттягивают. 

Кей чувствует, как внутри скользит член и движения становятся быстрее, резче. Каждый толчок все дальше отшвыривает Кея из реальности. Он теряется в растущем удовольствии, теряется настолько, что, кажется, вернуться обратно уже невозможно. На секунду он словно видит все со стороны: как Ушиджима втрахивает его в пол его собственной комнаты, как заставляет извиваться под ним, вскрикивая каждый раз, как он входит под нужным углом. Хочется, чтобы все это длилось вечно. Хочется балансировать между ожиданием оргазма и удовольствием, способным свести с ума.

Кей на пределе; из-за мощных ударов Ушиджимы он подходит к грани слишком близко. А когда зубы смыкаются у него на загривке, вскрикивает, выгибаясь. Он опрокидывается в наслаждение, тонет в нем, даже не пытаясь вынырнуть. Лежит на полу, распластавшись, пока все новые горячие волны оргазма раплескиваются по телу. Ушиджима в последний раз размашисто толкается в него и Кей взвывает от ощущения тугого узла плотно сцепившего их тела. 

Где-то там в параллельной вселенной движется остальной мир.

Ушиджима аккуратно переворачивает их обоих на бок, а потом что есть силы прижимает Кея к своей взмокшей груди. Обмякнув, Кей прикрывает глаза и отъезжает из реальности.

— Вы, кажется, хотели поговорить, — тянет он, сам не зная, что же хочет услышать в ответ. Горло саднит, он и не подозревал, что умеет так громко кричать.

— Я думал, мы все выяснили.

И правда что.

— И когда у вас впервые… ну… случился гон? — Кей отводит глаза к потолку. Он, видимо, уже окончательно попрощался с мозгами, раз ему приходит в голову именно этот вопрос.

— Точно не помню, лет в тринадцать, наверное, — спокойно отвечает Ушиджима, оглаживая его по бедру. 

— А как вы?.. 

— Много тренировался. — Ушиджима утыкается носом ему в шею и шепчет: — Ты вкусно пахнешь, я говорил тебе?

— Да. 

Кею уже не кажется это странным или нелепым. Как и россказни про настоящую любовь и альфу, предназначенного судьбой каждой омеге. И глядя, как мир вокруг сходит с ума, он надеется, что его запах нравится Ушиджиме больше остальных.


End file.
